Vehicles in GTA III
Introduction These are the list of cars in [[GTA III|'GTA III']]. This list is divided into 13 categories. Note: This list is arranged in Alphabetical Order: * Aircraft * Boats * Four-door Cars * Gang Cars * Government * Helicopters * Industrial Cars * Misc * Public Service * Sports Cars * Two-door Cars * Utility Vehicles * Vans Airplanes An Aircraft '''is a machine that is able to fly by gaining support from the air, or in general, the atmosphere of a planet. It counters the force of gravity by using either Static Lift or by using the Dynamic Lift of an airfoil, or in a few cases, the downward thrust from jet engines. '''Note: There is only one aircraft. List of Aircrafts in GTA III: * Dodo-The only plane in GTA III Boats A boat is a watercraft of any size designed to float or plane, to work or travel on water. Boats have a wide variety of shapes and sizes and construction methods due to their intended purpose, available materials or local traditions. List of Boats in GTA III: *'Ghost' * Predator * Reefer * Speeder Four-door Cars This cars are used when bringing four people in their destination. It's better than two-door cars, because of its number of seats, the only disadvantage of these cars are its slowness. List of Four-door Cars in GTA III: * Kuruma * Perennial * Sentinel * Stretch Gang Cars Gang cars are used to represent gangs. Each gang has their own color, if the gang's clothes' color is blue, then their cars are also blue. These cars are sometimes bulletproof, for it can also be used to kill enemy gangs the fast way in a straight direct or drive-by. List of Gang Cars in GTA III: * Cartel Cruiser * Diablo Stallion * Hoods Rumpo XL * Mafia Sentinel * Mr. Wongs * Triad Fish Van * Yakuza Stinger * Yardie Lobo Government Official State Cars / Government Cars are cars used by a government to transport its head of state or head of government in an official capacity, which may also be used occasionally to transport other members of the government or visiting dignitaries from other countries. It also may serve as an automotive symbol of the head of state and their country In some cases, Official State Cars / Government Cars may bear standard number plates, in others special or no plates are used. List of Official State Cars / Government Cars in GTA III: * Barracks OL * Enforcer * FBI Car * Police Car * Rhino Helicopters A Helicopter is a type of rotor-craft in which lift and thrust are supplied by rotors. This allows the Helicopter to take off and land vertically, to hover, and to fly forward, backward, and laterally. These attributes allow Helicopters to be used in congested or isolated areas where fixed-wing aircraft and many forms of vertical takeoff and landing aircraft cannot perform. The following are the Helicopters in GTA III. Note: Helicopters in GTA III cannot be operated by the player. *'Police Maverick' *'Helicopter (seen only during mission The Exchange) ' Industrial Cars These kind of cars are used in constructions for buildings and houses and for carrying heavy loads. List of Industrial Cars in GTA III: * Flatbed * Linerunner * Mule * Yankee Misc Misc'''ellaneous cars are cars that are like sports cars because of its appearance and design. These cars are also very fast when driving them. '''List of Miscellaneous Cars in GTA III: * BF Injection * RC Bandit Public Service These cars are cars that have many uses. One of these uses is that some of these cars like a Taxi take people where they want to go. Other cars like Ambulance, Fire Truck and others are always used in saving people lives. These cars are very important to our life! List of Public Cars in GTA III: * Ambulance * Borgnine * Bus * Cabbie * Coach * Fire Truck * Taxi * Train * Trashmaster Sports Cars A Sport Car is a small, usually two-seat, two-door automobile designed for spirited performance and nimble handling. Sports Cars may also be spartan or luxurious but high maneuverability and minimum weight are requisite and a common characteristic. List of Sports Cars in GTA III: * Banshee * Cheetah * Infernus * Stinger Two-door Cars These cars are used to take only two people to their destination. These cars are very fast compared to Four-door Cars, and their only disadvantage is that it can only take two people to their destination. List of Two-door Cars in GTA III: * Esperanto * Idaho * Manana * Stallion Utility Vehicles A Utility Vehicle is a vehicle, generally motorized, that is designed to carry out a specific task with more efficacy than a general-purpose vehicle. List of Utility Vehicles in GTA III: * Bobcat * Landstalker * Patriot Vans The original Van was a large covered wagon or the front of an enemy. Time has changed the definition to what is now to only be a box vehicle. A modern van is a kind of vehicle used for transporting goods or people. In English usage, it can be either specially designed cargo vehicle or based on a saloon or sedan, the latter type often including derivatives with open backs such as pickup trucks. There are Vans in all shapes and sizes, ranging from the classic van version of the tiny Mini to much larger vehicles such as cargo vans and other commercial transport vehicles. Vans run up to about 4 tons and are classified as Light or Medium Duty Trucks (North America) or Light Commercial Vehicles (Europe). Similar larger vehicles are lorries (full-sized trucks), and are not know as Vans. List of Vans in GTA III: * Blista * Moonbeam * Mr. Whoopee * Panlantic * Pony * Rumpo * Securicar * TOYZ Trivia *GTA III is the only game in 3D universe that didn't feature bikes/motorcycles. Category:GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles Category:Portals